<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Letter by cqleeqc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050408">Love Letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqleeqc/pseuds/cqleeqc'>cqleeqc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlast (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, school au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqleeqc/pseuds/cqleeqc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon receives a love letter, Miles makes questionable decisions, and Eddie is having way too much fun with the whole situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was seven in the morning when Miles arrived at their classroom. It was still empty, just as he likes it. He could read and write articles without someone getting nosy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sauntered over his desk when something caught his eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pink envelope was sitting on top of Waylon’s desk, a small heart sticker sealing the opening. He turned it around, but only saw “To Waylon Park” scribbled in black marker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well… this isn’t exactly new. He knew Waylon received favors from girls all the time, but never a love letter. He’s never shown any interest in girls, and his relationship with Eddie, while not public, is so obvious you’d probably be blind to not see it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Miles took the letter, dropped his bag on the desk, and left the classroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waylon closed the door of his locker, scrambling the code on his lock before leaving the hallway. It’s almost the start of the first period, so he dashed to their class a few good minutes before the teacher arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of his classmates were grinning at him, one even wolf whistled. He raised an eyebrow and turned to Miles, who was wiggling his eyebrows. Then he saw it: a pink envelope on top of his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked it up and flipped it around, but only saw his name. He sighed and tucked it in his pocket, thinking of a good way to dispose of the letter before the news made its way to Eddie. Waylon may tease him when he gets jealous, and he definitely likes it when he gets rough to make his claim on his body and heart, but he hates seeing the doubt and insecurity in Eddie’s eyes when someone challenges their relationship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he hated it when girls would flock on the taller man and cling to his arms. They already fought over it, and made peace with the fact that it will happen again. They just need to stay strong for each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bell rang, and his thoughts were interrupted by the teacher’s entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was during the 20 minute period break when Miles nudged him in the foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re not reading the letter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waylon scowled. “You know I don’t entertain other people trying to get into my love life. Why bother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miles shrugged. “I didn’t see who gave that letter by the way, it was already in your desk when I got here. And it’s cruel to ignore someone who probably took a lot of courage just to confess. At least read it and then apologize to them later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I don’t owe anyone an apology.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did you get so harsh, man?” Miles shook his head, then stood up and left the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goddamnit. Why is he so good at guilt tripping?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Waylon sighed heavily, pulling the letter out and slotting it in between a notebook. He carefully removed the heart sticker, and slowly pulled the folded paper inside. He quickly unfolded it under his desk and skimmed through the paragraphs, biting his lip the entire time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He folded it back to its original shape afterwards, and returned it to its envelope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After school, at the rooftop. How original.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, care to tell me what’s the deal with this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie opened his eyes, and tilted his head towards the direction of the door. Waylon was smirking, the love letter pinched between his fingers. He smiled and beckoned him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waylon dropped his bag on the floor of the rooftop, sliding perfectly into his arms like he belongs there. He pressed a kiss on Eddie’s neck and chin, wrapping his arms around his thick torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to give me that kind of stuff, right? I love you, Eddie. I don’t really care about gestures of romance. That poem is hella cheesy though, not gonna lie.” He mumbled, grinning against his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just feeling romantic, darling.” Eddie kissed his forehead gently, tugging him close. “Sorry, it must have embarrassed you to receive that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s okay. Did you get Miles to put it on my desk? He said the letter was already there when he arrived, but I kinda don’t believe him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah well...” Eddie looked away, scratching his cheek. “I may have asked for his help a little bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waylon laughed. His boyfriend is so cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held Eddie’s face and gently pulled him forward until their lips met. Eddie groaned against his mouth, a hand creeping up to his hair to tug at the strands. Waylon moaned and parted his lips, tongue brushing at Eddie's lower lip before biting down and tugging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A growl was all the warning he had, and then Eddie latched onto him like a ravenous man. Waylon let his head fall back and whimpered when his hair was pulled back even more. Eddie licked and sucked his lips, tasting him thoroughly, before carefully maneuvering them into a sitting position on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waylon scratched at his biceps, playfully sucking Eddie’s tongue then retreating as Eddie reciprocated with a sigh. The sound of saliva smacking on their skin, their breathless whines, the quiet giggles when their teeth knocked on each other; it all reverberated in their little corner of the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie let his free hand slid down into Waylon’s shirt, opening the first three buttons before slipping his hand in. His fingers pinched a nipple, and Waylon immediately stiffened in his lap before releasing a gurgling moan, his face flushed heavily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh- wait, oh fuck, Eddie...” He squirmed at the unrelenting touch, glaring at the shit eating grin Eddie flashed at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that, darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hhngh… haah… your fucking hand, st- aah!” Eddie didn’t let him finish that thought, impatiently tugging the shirt down to his arms and mouthing at the other nipple he didn’t get to play with. Waylon melted into putty in his arms, hands scrambling to grip and scratch at whatever skin he could touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller man licked and nipped at the sensitive bud, rolling it between his teeth to get Waylon mewling like a kitten. He would pull back to blow a gust of air at the cherry red skin, and watch as his beautiful darling shiver under his hands, before diving in again to make him gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he pulled back to admire his wreck of a boyfriend, Waylon shot him a desperate look and grinded the tent on his pants against his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a shameless slut. Only for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only for you.” Waylon agreed, before straightening up and kissing him, running his hands across his neat hair and large shoulder. “I love you, Eddie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm, I love you too my darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie pulled him close, as if to protect him from the world. He eyed the girl staring at them from the entrance of the rooftop, smirking as the girl gasped and ran away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled back from Waylon’s embrace long enough to tug off his uniform blazer, spreading it on the floor before setting Waylon on top of it. Waylon unbuckled his belt and lifted his hips, shimmying out of his slacks and briefs, spreading his legs for Eddie to feast his eyes on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie leaned down on all fours, covering him. He trailed kisses from his shoulder up to his ear, biting the lobe gently. “What do you want me to do, Waylon? I’ll give you anything, my love. You’ve been so good to me today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waylon moaned in his ear, arms wrapping around his neck. “F-Finger me please? I have lube in my pocket.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naughty,” he teased, quickly digging through the discarded slacks and pulling out a slim bottle. He popped the top open and squeezed a lot on his right hand, warming it by spreading it on his fingers. He pulled back to kneel in front of Waylon, grabbing his legs and pushing it down to level with his shoulders. “Ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes please.” Waylon looped his arms around his legs to keep them in place. Eddie bit back a moan, too entranced by the sight of this gorgeous boy spread out for him. He tentatively brushed his sticky thumb on the head Waylon’s cock, tracing down until he reached his hole. He teased the tight ring of muscle, rubbing the pad of his finger against it, before slowly massaging it open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waylon sighed as he worked one finger in, gently sliding it up to his knuckle. It’s been a while since they did this, so they have to be careful not to hurry. Eddie slowly pumped in and out his finger, speeding up his movements when Waylon stopped clenching against the digit. He pulled back, and this time entered with both his pointer and middle finger in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waylon scrambled to grab down his ass, spreading it open to accommodate his thick fingers. He whimpered when his prostate was hit, tilting his head back and groaning when Eddie teased him again by angling his fingers away from the spot that made him see stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, please, I need it Eddie. I need you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a moment, my love. You know I can’t deny you anything.” He scissored his fingers to stretch inside, sliding it in and out faster. “I love seeing you like this, Waylon. So beautiful and wanton for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For y-you, ahh!” His back bowed when the fingers pressed against his sweet spot, still scissoring, as if alternating to keep him squirming. He panted, finding it hard to breath in this position but did not dare to move. His squirming made the blazer under him bunch up, and he found the opportunity to bite on it to keep his voice down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Eddie added another finger, he felt a wave of heat wash upon him from head to toe, and he jerked his hips down repeatedly, fucking himself on his boyfriend’s hand. Eddie met his rhythm perfectly, thrusting his hand the moment he slammed his hips down. Waylon released the piece of fabric on his mouth and moaned loudly. “Oh fuck, babe I’m gonna come, I’m so close please don’t stop- f-fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waylon shoved his face down on this blazer, trying and failing to muffle his cries as Eddie wrapped his lips on his cock, tongue eagerly lapping at his precum and teasing the weeping hole. His hips aimlessly jerked, torn between Eddie’s mouth and fingers. His eyes rolled back the moment Eddie sucked hard, then sped up his hand, fingers slamming repeatedly on his prostate like a piston. He let out one last cry as he came, curling his toes and scratching at his thighs in overstimulation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie licked his lips as he pulled back, slowly pulling out his hand before hastily tugging his own slacks and boxers down. He fisted his thick cock with his lubed hand, jacking off as fast as he can and spilling himself on Waylon’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took their time catching their breath, listening to the school bell ring in the distance. Eddie wordlessly grabbed his bag and fished out a pack of wet wipes, meticulously cleaning himself and Waylon. They redressed in a hurry, knowing they’ll have to leave soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie pulled him close and kissed his cheek. “That was beautiful.” Waylon snorted, smooching his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go on a trip next weekend, after the exams. I missed not having to hide just to touch you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do I, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They slumped against each other, enjoying the scant moments of physical intimacy. Once the bell rings again, they know they have to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miles waved at the remaining students at the yard, before opening the broom closet and storing the cleaning equipment they used. He locked the supplies room behind him afterwards, and dragged the sorted trash to the incinerator for burning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the machine’s lid, heaving the bag’s contents inside. Then he pulled out a cream colored paper from his back pocket, unfolding it to read the letter one last time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth twisted in disgust as he read the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can make you happier than him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before tearing the letter into pieces and dumping them with the rest of the trash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning the incinerator on, he felt his shoulders lighten a little. At least this way, Waylon will never know how fucking stupid this certain suitor of him is.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>